1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector ferrule.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4200900 discloses a mold for producing an optical connector ferrule. In the mold, an intermediate mold having pins for forming plural fiber holes is disposed between an upper mold and a lower mold. An optical connector ferrule having plural fiber holes can be obtained by injecting a resin into the mold and solidifying the resin.